No lo pude evitar
by ale-patil
Summary: hola! otro fic mio, este fic es de un personaje inventdo por mi, es un recuerdo q tb afecta a los merodeadores. la gramatica es algo complicada, pero la historia me gusta


Hola! Aca estoy de nuevo con un nuevo fic, se q el otro no lo seguí y les pido disculpa a las q lo leyeron y dejaron reviews, pero entre a 1º medio y estoy muy mal en el colegio, este fic de hecho por eso no esta muy trabajado, es bastante extraño y la sintaxis es complicada, pero me gusta mucho :P xD, este fic salió un día a las 2 de la madrugada hace aprox. un mes y no lo había publicado, espero q les guste, este fic no es un Lily / james, de hecho de la mayoría de los personajes s solo una mención, la historia es un recuerdo de un personaje inventado por mi, pero incluye a los otros personajes, debo decir q Remus, Sirius, james ni Lily son míos, son de Joan Kathleen Rowling. 

Bueno aca esta el fic:

**No lo pude evitar**

No lo pude evitar, no sé que paso, si fue el efecto del alcohol, algo que me fume o quizás mi subconsciente, lo único que hice durante años fue evitar James Potter, según yo, el tipo mas engreído del planeta, evitar, no caer en sus redes, él, el chico mas popular de toda la escuela, pareciera q tenia un hechizo, como si fuera una droga, cuando llegue a la escuela, en 3º año, la alumna nueva, de intercambio enseguida lo note, todas las chicas intentando captar la atención de él, desde ahí me propuse no ser como ellas, no se que fue, quizás solo mi natural belleza, mi hermoso cabello, mis deslumbrantes ojos, pero por alguna razón él se intereso en mi, A pesar de mi auto promesa no rehusé su amistad y de hecho ya hoy en nuestra fiesta de graduación, en el 7º año seguimos siendo grandes amigos, o eso creo, porque después de lo que ha pasado, no se si todo será igual. No les niego que más de una vez me atrajo, pero nunca paso nada mas que amigos, solo porque yo quería, yo estaba conciente de que le gustaba a James, yo solo le decía que era el impacto de la chica nueva contrastando con su personalidad producía ese efecto, pero alcabo de unos años ese efecto paso, James se enamoro de mi mejor amiga, yo pensaba que lo que él sentía era algo real, hasta esta noche, lo que paso me cambio totalmente el orden de la cosas. Para mí las cosas eran simples, todos era así: yo era Alex Adams, alumnas de Howgart desde 3º año, pelo largo, lacio de color negro, ojos como gato, color pardo, James Potter era mi mejor amigo, parte de los merodeadores, de los merodeadores Remus era mi novio y Sirius era algo así como mi consejero, como mi hermano y también mi amor platónico(jejejeje, kmi, tommy y nico :P:P:P nozotrozzzz), de las chicas Lily Evans era mi mejor amiga, la novia de James; tenia también a Alice Welington, otra gran amiga y también la novia de mi amor platónico, Sirius, y claro, también a mi hermana Jane Adams, fue extraño, la conocí en Hogwart, antes de llegar al colegio, yo no tenia familia, conocí a Jane y averiguamos y descubrimos mi historia, historia que no es el momento para contar, lo que vale ahora es que de lo que les acabo de relatar ya no estoy segura de nada, les dije que soy estudiante de Hogwart, pero ya me gradué, James Potter era mi mejor amigo, pero después de lo que hicimos no lo entiendo bien, Remus, era mi novio, yo lo amaba, pero ya no estoy segura de ese amor y aunque lo estuviera, no querría ser mi novio después de lo que hice con James, Sirius era mi consejero, pero eso de que sirvió si igual hice una estupidez, Lils, mi mejor amiga, aun no creo como pude utilizar ese nombre, no lo creo, porque no me comporte como tal; a Alice y Jane no les afecta directamente, pero si yo traiciono a uno de mis amigos los traiciono a todos, así de unidos éramos, jamás me perdonare lo que hice, pero no me explico porque lo hice, alguien me dio de probar algo nuevo, no recuerdo quien fue, pero lo tome y en otro instante me encuentro traicionando a mi amigos, lo mas importante q tengo.

Ha pasado ya un tiempo, empiezo a recordar cosas, ahora recuerdo porque me tome eso, hace un tiempo sospechaba que algo malo venia, y en la graduación se confirmo, lo que yo desde 3º creí que era mi familia era solo un engaño, una cruel broma, una broma que me ilusiono, yo pensaba que tenia familia y ahora me había decidido a hacerme los exámenes y mis supuestos padres me llevaron los resultados, no soy hermana de Jane. No quería ver a nadie y un chico, un Ravenclaw que llevaba años coladito por mí, me dio algo y ese "algo" hizo efecto, pero no fue el que yo esperaba de quitarme todos mis problemas, sino todo lo contrario me trajo aun más problemas. Me dirigí a la fiesta a la primera persona que vi fue James, me dirigí con paso seguro y firme hacia él, estaba rodeado por chicas, ninguna de ella era Lils, me lance sobre James y me largue a llorar, él me llevó a la sala común, hablamos durante horas, no por nada era mi mejor amigo, hablamos mucho, pero ese "algo" hizo efecto, me lance sobre James, me olvide de todo; De que yo tenia novio, de que él tenia novia, de que su novia era mi amiga; note que James estaba tomado, una mala combinación a que este yo drogada, como les decía me lance sobre él, le comencé a sacar la ropa, él por el efecto del alcohol también reaccionó y creo que ya se imaginaran lo que paso luego.

Mas tarde, aunque en la misma noche, me encontré algo mas lucida, algo, ya que hasta hace 10 minutos no se pasaba aun el efecto, la cosa es que luego me desperté me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, no se como lo hice, pero ya estaba todo hecho, y no había vuelta atrás.

-----------------------------------------Fin--------------------------------------------

Q les parecio? Acepto halagos, tomatazos, de todo...cualquier comentario en un review xD

Bueno eso, q esten bn

Besos

Ale

M.O.S.  
M.O.R.


End file.
